Haunted Mine
Details Agility * Crafting *The completion of Priest in Peril *The ability to defeat a level 95 enemy Recommended: * Prayer *60+ in a selected combat style (It is possible to do it below 60, for example, with Iban's Blast) |items = *A chisel (Can be acquired during the quest) *Equipment to kill a level 95 enemy Recommended: *A ball of wool (Optional, required to create Salve amulet at end of quest) *1 Super energy potion if low Agility (Stamina potion is HIGHLY recommended.) *1-2 Prayer potions * Combat stat boosting potions (depending on your attack style) *Food is strongly recommended for all levels. *A Dramen or Lunar staff (if you cannot reach the starting location through the Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport or a Mort'ton teleport scroll). *It can be useful to bring either a (additional) Melee weapon with high Strength bonuses, Ranged ammunition with high Ranged Strength bonuses, or high-hitting Magic spells. Take something with a high maximum hit. It doesn't have to be your only weapon, though. (High-hitting special attacks are recommended.) *Ranged is recommended — see the boss section of the guide for more details. *A pickaxe to mine mithril ore after the quest (for the hard Morytania Diary) |kills = Treus Dayth (level 95) }} Walkthrough Starting out is located south-west of Mort Myre Swamp.]] The fastest way to reach the Haunted Mine is by teleporting to Mort'ton with a Mort'ton teleport scroll (which can be bought from the Grand Exchange), or a Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport (must have completed the Shades of Mort'ton quest to be able to use this teleport). For the boss fight, high level food is strongly recommended, as you will take a lot of damage at all levels. If you have no previous experience (or limited memory) of the fight, read the "boss fight" section below in the quest guide. It is important to be well-prepared for the fight! Bring all the items required to finish the quest, including supplies for the boss fight (don't forget to bring a druid pouch if travelling through the swamps). To begin the quest, players need to head to the Abandoned Mine, which can be found in the south-west part of the Morytania Swamps. From Canifis, head west and enter the swamps through the gate. Travel south along the River Salve. Begin along the long winding path to Mort'ton. At the most south-west part of the path is the starting point of this quest. Look for a grey field on the minimap. Travel times may be shortened by using the following fairy ring codes: * - West of Canifis at the entrance gate of the swamp * - South of Canifis a short ways into the swamp * - On an island west of the Nature Grotto, which lies in the southern part of the swamp. You'll need level 50 Agility to cross a stepping stone to get to Morytania. Provided that you have completed the Shades of Mort'ton quest, you can also use the Shades of Mort'ton minigame teleport in the minigames' tab. Saradominist Zealot .]] In the area north of the Abandoned Mine, a Zealot is walking around. Tell him you are on the path of Saradomin and you seek challenges and quests. He will tell you about the secret cave and the salve amulet. He has a key, but will refuse to give it to the player. Pickpocket him to get the zealot's key, which is needed later in the quest. Do not forget to get this, or you will have to send another mushroom later on. Warning:' There are level 61 vampires in this next area! ' Walk south of Zealot to a cart track with two carts. Climb over the first and walk past the second. Go through the cart tunnel. Cave level 1 In the cave, follow the cart track west. Ignore the two ladders going down and continue west through the cave exit to end up outside next to the River Salve. Walk south following the tracks to a second cave entrance. Once inside, go east. You will find a ladder at the end of the blocked path. Go down the ladder to the next level in the cave. Cave level 2 Head directly east, and go down another ladder. Cave level 3 Follow the path to the cart track running north to south. Do not get hit by the mine cart that is moving along on the track. Wait for the cart to head south. Follow the cart south and wait in the safe spot (alcove) on the west side of the track. When the cart passes north, run south to the ladder. Climb down to Cave Level 4. Cave level 4 The Level 4 cave has several landmarks which are marked on the map to the right. The corresponding letters show the locations of each landmark. *'(F)' The glowing fungi *'(G)' The point-set panel (map of mine tracks) *'(H)' The cart *'(I)' The levers A, B, C, D, and E *'(J)' The levers F, G, H, I, J, and K *'(K)' The water valve *'(L)' A chisel spawn *'(M)' The water-powered lift Glowing fungus The player is currently at Ladder (7) in the south part of the map. Head east and pick a glowing fungus (F) on the west side of the path. The glowing fungus is the light source required to access the deepest level of the mines, no other light source will work. Unfortunately, daylight exposure will cause them to crumble to ashes, so do not take glowing fungi outside of the cave. Random events will also cause the fungi to turn to ash. Be sure to dismiss them as soon as they appear. Instead, the complex system of mine carts will be used to transport the fungi light source to the correct part of the cave. :Note: If you die during the boss fight, you will need to get another glowing fungus and send it through the mine cart again, but you will not need to set the levers again as they will remain the same. The cart After picking a glowing fungus (F), continue north-west. On the west side of a pool is a searchable cart. Place the fungus in the cart (H). The track map From the mine cart, head north and then west to the track map (G) which operates the cart system. Click the points settings panel on the northern wall of the corridor. Pressing the red start button sets the cart system in motion. The objective is to get the cart from the start position on the left to the exit point at the ladder in the top right corner. Look at the directional arrows highlighted in red in the picture. Take a picture of your map to see which levers need to be pulled in order to match your track map to the solution map. The switches A, B, C, D, and E on the track map correspond to levers that can be found at Location (I) on the Cave Level 4 map. Levers F, G, H, I, J, and K are at Location (J). Right-click and examine each lever or refer to the images to understand their exact placements. First, go to Location (I) by heading south-east and then north. Click the levers that correspond to the intersections on your track map that need to be switched. Next, go to Location (J) by returning to the track map panel and continuing north-west. Again, click the levers that correspond to the intersections on your track map that need to be switched. Go back to the track map (G). Check to make sure that the route on your map directs the mine cart to the ladder. Then operate the mine cart by pressing the red button, and the map will show the path of the mine cart. If a setting is incorrect, the cart ends up in the wrong location. When that happens, the glowing fungus is removed from the cart. In that case, pick another glowing fungus and put it in the cart (H). Operate the appropriate levers to fix the problem and hit the red button again. The location of the cart is next to the north-west stairs (5) shown in the Cave Level 4 map. :Note: If your character doesn't make a comment about the location of the cart, put another mushroom in and send the cart off again. Finding the cart again Players now need to get to the cart's new location. Starting from Cave Level 4: *Go up the ladder (7) near the glowing fungi spawn to Cave Level 3. *Walk north on the track, avoiding the cart. Take the first path to the east. Climb up the ladder at the end of the path to arrive on Cave Level 2. *Go west and up the ladder to Cave Level 1. *Go west and exit the cave to the River Salve. *Go north and enter the northern cave. *Climb down the first ladder immediately to the east to arrive back on Cave Level 2. *Head north-east. Climb down the ladder to Cave Level 3. *Head west to the northern corner of the cave and climb down the ladder. Search the nearby cart and take the glowing fungus that was put in earlier. (Don't take the glowing fungus out if you aren't ready for the fight.) Don't lose or drop the fungus until you have completed the quest! *If there is no fungus in the cart, repeat the previous process starting by placing a new glowing fungus in the cart (H). Water valve :Warning: For the final part of the quest, you will need good armour and a good weapon, while having plenty of high-healing food and an emergency teleport in your inventory. In addition to this, a super energy potion, or even better yet, a stamina potion, is highly recommended since killing the ghost requires a lot of running! Go back up the ladder. Head all the way east past a ladder and then south past a moving cart. Climb down the ladder to arrive at Cave Level 4. Head south-east down the western corridor. Pick up the chisel from the spawn on top of a crate if you did not bring one. Locate the water valve on the east side of the large pipe. Use Zealot's key on the valve to activate the water flow. A ghost will appear and will try to shut off the valve. Run quickly around the water pipe system to the elevator lift and "Go down Lift" to Cave Level 5. The elevator remains operational after the initial activation, so Zealot's key is no longer needed. Zealot can be pickpocketed again to obtain another key. . Staircase 15 leads down to the Crystal Mine. For more details, see this.]] The elevator will drop the player into a pool of water. From the elevator, walk south onto the track and follow it to the east. Proceed down the staircase. With the glowing fungus, the cave will be properly lit. Go west through the door to a big room with cranes and carts. This room is where the boss fight will take place. Do not take the key until you are completely ready to begin! The boss fight Important note: ''Read this part fully before entering the fight if you're not experienced with the fight! Especially if you're low Combat!'' This boss fight is difficult and should not be taken lightly. High-healing food is recommended. The surrounding environment is more dangerous than the actual ghost. A highly viable strategy for low to mid-level players who can equip Iban's Staff (50 Attack, Magic, and completion of Underground pass) is to use Iban blast, as it hits accurately (especially against this boss) and very hard. If using melee, bring the highest-hitting melee weapon you can use, such as a 2h sword(Zamorak godsword works well as the special will prevent him from teleporting) or halberd, as this boss has a high chance to teleport somewhere else after being hit. Important tip: If things get heavy and too difficult, you can walk out by the door on the east and easily re-pot there, manage prayer, heal up etc. The instance will not reset, and Treus will still be at the same amount of health as to when you left the door. During the fight, carts and cranes around the room will start to operate and can cause major harm, so players should avoid them when possible. The cranes are stationary and can hit hard, but they are inaccurate and easily avoided by staying out of their reach. The carts can only move along the track they are on, similar to the other carts in the dungeon. However, these carts are dangerous because they can hit hard — rapidly up to 7 damage while dragging a player along the track. Additionally, pickaxes will be constantly thrown at the player during the fight, hitting as much as 10 damage in one attack, so, even though it won't protect 100%, Protect from Missiles is recommended for this fight. Magic attacks are very effective against him. To start the fight, try to pick up the innocent-looking key. Click continue, and the ghost Treus Dayth (Combat level 95) will appear and will start to attack after a small cut scene introduction. He will be identified on the minimap as a flashing yellow arrow. When chasing Treus Dayth, try to stay out of the way of the moving carts and the cranes. The ghost itself is not that strong, but the damage from the environment can be serious. The ghost will continually teleport after some hits are dealt — and the more the fight progresses, the sooner it will teleport, sometimes even after one hit, which is where weapons with a high maximum hit comes in handy — which makes killing this boss very difficult without energy/super energy potions. A large supply of food and optionally potions is advised depending on your combat level. An emergency teleport, like the Ectophial is very useful too. It is not possible to freeze the ghost from moving using Magic or Ancient Magicks. Crumble Undead works well against him as does a Trident of the seas or a Trident of the swamp. .]] An example strategy that works quite well: bring a 4-dose Prayer potion, optionally a Ranging potion, and the best Ranged weaponry you can muster, along with an inventory filled with food. Use Protect from Missiles at all times. When you reach Treus Dayth, switch on Eagle Eye to make your shots count, shoot, and then switch it off when he moves away (keep Protect from Missiles on). He likes moving between the northwestern and northeastern side of the room, in which case you are recommended to run along the northernmost cart track in the detached tunnel, where you only have to dodge one cart. If he moves south, try to hug the cavern walls to avoid the cranes as you approach him. However, don't hesitate while fighting — it's better to take a bit of extra damage and be faster than be indecisive and suffer as a result. Before fighting, you are also recommended to explore the room and practice how you are going to move around without taking too much damage — the machinery doesn't activate before the fight. Using a Dragon dagger is also a good alternative. The dragon dagger special attack hits twice in one go, but this boss will only receive one of those hits before he moves away to a new spot and before you even get to him the second attack from the dagger will automatically hit him. You can keep using this tactic on the boss with minimum movement as you can use the dragon dagger's special attack numerous times during the fight. A good mid-tier magic attack that works effectively is Iban Blast, or even Fire Bolt wearing chaos gauntlets on the cheap. The only downside to magic is that magic armour provides very little Ranged Defence; however, since the boss has negative magic defense, you can have a negative magic attack bonus of -35 or lower and still hit consistently. This allows for a set such as rune platebody/platelegs/kiteshield, farseer helm, amulet of glory, Recipe for Disaster gloves/chaos gauntlets, and boots of lightness with Iban's staff/elemental staff to be an effective set both for damage and defense against the boss. Combined with decent food/prayer potions, you should be able to kill this boss fairly easy by just praying range and running back and forth along the northern tunnel if possible. Getting the crystal After defeating Treus Dayth, pick up the innocent-looking key, which in fact is the crystal-mine key. Now, head back east through the door and climb up the stairs. Walk west until you reach another staircase and head down. Walk down the corridor. The crystal-mine key opens the large door to a room with a crystal outcrop in the south-east corner. Use a chisel to cut a piece from the crystal outcrop. If you forgot your chisel, go back up the lift and pick a chisel on a crate. You will obtain a salve shard. Be sure to cut extras for backup! Quest Complete! Additional tips *Players can use a ball of wool on a salve shard to make a Salve amulet. *The mining key, obtained after killing the ghost, can be put on the steel key ring. *Unless the player has a low Defence or Prayer level, it is often more efficient to rush the boss directly, tanking the crane hits than it is to spend time navigating the area. *Mining mithril ore within the Abandoned Mine is a hard task in the Morytania Diary set. You can receive a pickaxe by attempting to take one of the iron pickaxes lying on the ground near the bottom of the lift, which will come to life (level-50) before dropping an iron pickaxe. Rewards Strength experience *The ability to make the Salve amulet, which when equipped gives combat bonuses against undead monsters. *Access to Tarn's Lair }} Trivia *The Mischievous ghost who attempts to shut the water valve and stop the lift will wail "wooo ooo oooo", even when wearing a ghostspeak amulet.